


Next Morning

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Felching, Kink, M/M, Submissive Arthur, dominant eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7749838">Late</a>.  This is the morning after a night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Morning

Eames loves fucking Arthur on the mornings he wakes up first. Eames waking up first generally requires that he have exhausted Arthur completely the night before - a requirement to which he has no objections whatsoever. 

On such mornings, Arthur's body is still loose with his surrender, and all Eames has to do is draw his hand along Arthur's flank and along the curve of his buttock, to press with his fingers at that spot where his thigh begins, and Arthur will shift, still half-asleep or more, and raise his leg to give Eames access. He loves that Arthur's instinct on these mornings is to yield unthinkingly, opening himself up to Eames. 

He makes sure the bottle of lube is within reach and starts to play, gently, with his finger, testing how much slickness remains from the night before. Arthur's hole is well-used and tender from last night, so he keeps his touches light, building slowly so as not to bring Arthur to the surface too quickly. He switches focus to linger for awhile on the ripe little peaches of Arthur's buttocks, that reddened so beautifully the night before, and may still be a little sore. 

Arthur makes a little _hmmmmm_ sound and stretches, an adorable furrow appearing between his brows. 

Eames isn't even fully hard yet, but he lubes his cock and strokes between Arthur's cheeks with it, opening him up just a little with the fingers of his other hand, and starts feeding himself in, stiffening at the same time. He enters Arthur slowly, patiently, and it's perfect - hot, wet, tight, yet also relaxed, loose, and yielding as Arthur's body accommodates him as if made to receive him. 

"Darling boy." Eames says once he's fully seated, setting an unhurried pace as he thrusts. 

Arthur's mouth has fallen open and his eyes are squinched shut; he's fully awake now but riding the rising tide of pleasure Eames gives him, making little _ah ah_ noises into his pillow on each stroke. His hand fists in the fabric of the pillowcase for a moment and then Eames reaches up and takes it in his own, draws it down to Arthur's cock, and uses Arthur's hand to jack his cock in smooth, sure strokes. 

When he judges the moment, Eames whispers, "come", and Arthur obeys, beautifully, unrestrained, and Eames milks him dry and then wipes his hand off on Arthur's belly. When he resumes stroking into him, slowly, it triggers another adorable furrowed Arthur-face and a long, drawn-out moan, and Eames smiles, pressing his mouth to Arthur's shoulder. 

Soon, he'll make Arthur writhe in overstimulation and come again with a shout, then flip him onto his face and lick the come right out of him, using his fingers and tongue while Arthur keens, helpless, and grasps at the bedsheets. 

Done correctly, Arthur will collapse onto the bed and not move from it until the sun is well across the sky, and Eames has brought him coffee and toast and other breakfast oddments on a tray, with a sectioned orange to share for dessert, and he'll hold each section in his mouth and make Arthur bite into it with a kiss, until they both taste like oranges and deep satisfaction. 


End file.
